


Impossible Beginnings

by bubblewrapstargirl



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), Through the Looking Glass and what Alice found there - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, Happily Ever After, Implied Relationships, Post Finale, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello,” says the Queen, “And who might you be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Beginnings

Alice doesn’t mean to leave home; she was merely playing in the garden, when she saw a fluffy flash of white. Remembering her mother’s fairy tale about the White Rabbit, she hurries after it, curious. She knows its not a real talking rabbit; but it would still be nice to see a wild bunny in the garden. She follows two pink and white feet to a tree at the end of the garden, and when the rabbit disappears below ground, she rushes forwards to see into its hidden hole. She does not expect to see a bright burst of light, or to lose her footing, tumbling headfirst after the White Rabbit.

She lands on a bright green lawn, and looks all about in awe. She is surrounded by hedgerows of white rose bushes, and in the distance she can see a fine lady taking tea in the gardens. Even further back than that, she can see a white castle curiously shaped like chess pieces. Alice trembles with excitement. She knows this place well, from her mother’s books. It is Wonderland, and it _is_ real!

She makes her way across the lawn in a slow haze, endlessly fascinated by everything she sees. Before long, she is close enough to approach the regal lady who is sipping her tea slowly as she watches Alice come closer. Her floor-length gown is a humongous affair; with ruffles piled upon more ruffles of bright, bright white, and her golden hair cascades down her past her shoulders, shimmering like spun gold when she moves. There is a delicate silver crown perched on her head, and Alice is mesmerised as she watches the Queen set down her teacup.

“Hello,” says the Queen, “And who might you be?”

“Hello,” says Alice. “I’m Alice.”

“Alice?” the Queen repeats. “How delightful! It has been such a long time since we had an Alice.”

Alice flushes with excitement. She has a suspicion about who the previous Alice had been, but she can’t be sure for certain yet. “Are you really a Queen?” She asks.

“I am.” The Queen replies with a wide smile. “I am the White Queen.”

Alice attempts to curtsey. It is clumsy, as she has never had occasion to meet royalty before. The Queen claps with delight. “Won’t you join me for tea?” She says, and Alice nods enthusiastically, clambering onto the empty chair.

The Queen pours her a cup of tea with milk, and offers her the sugar bowl. Alice takes two cubes and plops them into her cup, one by one. There is a tall, spindly cake stand covered in all manner of brightly coloured cakes and treats, none of which Alice recognises from afternoon tea at home.

“Help yourself to cake, my dear. I always seem to get so many treats, I hardly know what to do with them all. And I do think one should never let sweet things go to waste, don’t you?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Alice agrees, and reaches for a purple macaron. The taste of violets bursts upon her tongue when she bites into it.

In her mother’s tales, the White Queen came into Wonderland long, long ago. Alice finds her curiosity gets the best of her manners and she asks;

“How old are you, your majesty?”

The Queen chuckles. “I am over one hundred and one years old.”

Alice feels her jaw drop open. The Queen’s beautiful face is as fresh as the driven snow; there is nary a wrinkle in sight. It simply cannot be true! When she says as much, the Queen leans across the table and whispers;

“Do you know, that in my youth, I could believe six impossible things before breakfast? It is a wonderful skill; you should do well to practice it.”

She winks at Alice mischievously, before returning to her regal upright position.

“And now my dear,” says the White Queen, “How would you like to go on an adventure?”

Alice grins.

"I should like that very much."


End file.
